


Freaking Finally

by preili



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, i can't write, i love them, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: Hanako gives Osoro a birtday present.(a hanoro oneshot)
Relationships: Osoro Shidesu/Hanako Yamada
Kudos: 12





	Freaking Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I love them <333 so much,,
> 
> anyways, yandev can eat shit

“Senpai! Senpai!” Hanako called out, bouncing towards Osoro.

Said girl jumped at the volume of Hanako's voice, turning towards the other girl with an aghast expression.

“...What?” Osoro asked irritably when she saw the younger girl’s beaming smile.

Hanako giggled and took something out of her bag, enthusiastically showing it into Osoro’s face. It was a bouquet of orange, pink and red roses.

“Happy birthday Shidesu-senpai!!” Hanako laughed with a face breaking smile, jumping up and down.

“T-thanks, Yamada-chan.” Osoro blushed and meekly took the bouquet from the excited girl. To be honest, she’d thought that no one would remember her birthday, so the sentiment made her feel very… special and… loved.

“One more thing, Senpai!” Hanako sang with a grin.

“What’s that?” Osoro asked, looking up from the bouquet with a miniscule smile.

Hanako said nothing, giving Osoro an almost coy smile. She took Osoro’s face into her hands, looking up at her with a more softer smile; and before Osoro could say anything else, Hanako kissed her between her eyes.

Osoro’s eyes were almost as wide as saucers when Hanako pulled away. She blinked and gripped the bouquet in her hands.

“Happy birthday!! I love you!” Hanako rushed out, her fingers curling around her skirt.

Osoro let out a breathy laugh, looking at the short girl fondly. She reached out and ruffled her hair.

“Me too, Hanako,” the delinquent girl said.

Hanako broke into a big smile and jumped into Osoro’s arms, squealing.

Osoro let out and ‘oomph!’ and caught her quickly, qripping Hanako tightly, but not too tightly.

“Freaking finally!” she cried out, her hands finding their way on Osoro’s shoulders.

Osoro smiled bashfully and spun her around, enjoying the way Hanako screamed with laughter.


End file.
